criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcus Manning
Johanna Manning |path = Budding Serial Killer Copycat Abductor Cannibal Projected Cannibal |mo = Copying Floyd Feylinn Ferell |signature = Two distinct signatures: * Post-mortem carving of inverted Satanic pentagrams onto victims' chests * Biting victims' legs post-mortem |victims = 2 killed 2 attempted |actor = Jaime Barcelon |appearance = Lucky Strikes |status = Deceased }} Marcus Manning was a cannibalistic budding serial killer and abductor who copied Floyd Feylinn Ferell in Lucky Strikes. Background Lucky Strikes Modus Operandi "I can't wait to taste this." Marcus copied Floyd's murders to near-perfection, enough to make the BAU believe Floyd had started killing after a decade of dormancy. He would abduct his victims and transport them to an abandoned warehouse, where he would hold them captive for a time and rub their legs with oil to make the meat tender. He would then kill them by slashing their throats but not before severing their fingers and legs. After killing them, he would carve inverted pentagrams on their chests like Floyd did with his own victims. However, Marcus did deviate from Floyd's M.O. when he killed Evonne Westfield, his sister's fiancée and thus a victim he had a personal connection to, something Floyd himself never did. Because of this and the fact that it was also his first murder, Marcus hesitated in killing her and didn't perform some of Floyd's rituals on her, such as severing her legs. He also bit her right leg numerous times, again deviating from Floyd's M.O. as Floyd only rubbed the legs of his victims. In the case of Rebecca Strong, Marcus copied Floyd's murder of Abby Kelton exactly, force-feeding her five of Evonne's severed fingers (a fact withheld from the public) and completing all of Floyd's rituals, including severing her fingers and legs. The only notable difference between both murders was that Rebecca was a prostitute, Floyd's original victim type, while Abby was a low-risk victim. He also ate five of Rebecca's fingers and gave the remaining five to Floyd, who also ate them. In his abduction of Lee-Ann Kelton, Abby's mother, as the BAU had discovered and compromised the warehouse, Marcus instead transported her to Floyd's old house where he intended to kill and eat her like the previous victims. Profile No official profile of Marcus was made by the BAU as they believed Floyd was personally responsible for the latest murders. However, Simmons did mention that, if it was a copycat, the unsub was looking to revel in the horror left behind after Ferell's murders. Reid described copycats as vulnerable narcissists who, although overtly boastful, harbor deepseeded feelings of inadequacy and emulating notorious crimes make them feel powerful. Real Life Comparison Like Floyd, Marcus shares several similarities with suspected serial killer and cannibal Nathaniel Bar-Jonah. Both had cannibalistic urges dating back to their childhood, attacked another child when they were children, had a previous criminal record covered up in some way (again, like Floyd, Marcus had an offending minor's record that was expunged, while Bar-Jonah changed state and wasn't obliged to register as a sex offender) and went to church on a regular basis. Marcus also shares minor similarities with Carl Großmann, a.k.a. "The Berlin Butcher", and Nikolai Dzhumagaliev. All were killers who targeted and cannibalized women and dismembered their victims post-mortem. Both Marcus and Dzhumagaliev each had a history of mental illness and targeted a male victim at some point (although only Marcus tried to cannibalize his victim, who also survived the encounter). In copying Floyd's signature of leaving Satanic pentograms at crime scenes, Marcus also draws influence from Richard Ramirez, who did so in some of his crimes. Finally, Marcus' own signature of biting his victims, which allowed authorities to obtain dental impressions from the bite marks, may have been inspired by Ted Bundy, who did the same to one of his victims. Known Victims * September 12, 1988: Unnamed student * 2017: ** September 11-15: Evonne Westfield ** October 21: Rebecca Strong ** October 22: Lee-Ann Kelton Notes Appearances * Season Thirteen ** Lucky Strikes References Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Season Thirteen Criminals Category:Copycats Category:Suicides Category:Abductors Category:Budding Serial Killers Category:Cannibals Category:Projected Cannibals Category:Mentally Ill Criminals Category:Devolving Killers